


Anniversary.

by AudeliaMarlowe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeliaMarlowe/pseuds/AudeliaMarlowe
Summary: Twelve and Missy celebrate a milestone in the vault and decide to break some of the rules.





	Anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to some vault fluff that got way out of hand. There's no plot, they just reminisce and then have sex.

Missy looks up from her book as the TARDIS materializes in her vault, across from the piano. The Doctor opens the door, carrying two pizza boxes and a 6-pack of beer.  
“You’re back,” she says happily. “Too lazy to take the stairs?”  
“Didn’t feel like Nardole needed to see.” He sat on the floor, setting the food and drink in front of him.  
Missy joins him. “You don’t answer to him. You don't need his approval.”  
“I know, but… oh, wait, I almost forgot.” He jumps up again and darts to the TARDIS, then comes out with his hands behind his back. He presents his gift with a flourish. “Flowers, for you!”  
They’re daffodils.  
“You really shouldn’t have.”  
“What, they’re not plastic.”  
“Cheeky. Reminds me of the first time you trapped me on this backwater planet.”  
He bustles around, putting the daffodils in water and setting them on a table. “That was your fault. You know, Brax came and warned me you were coming.”  
“They were always getting in our business, weren’t they?”  
“Mmhm. Traps being your way of flirting and all.” He sits down again beside her, cross-legged, and she leans over for a quick kiss.  
“Thank you for the sarcastic flowers, Thete. And for dinner.”  
“It’s from that place you like.”  
“In Italy?”  
“Don’t try to test me. The one next to the gas station in 2012 Texas.”  
“You know they peaked in 2009.” Missy opens a beer.  
He rolls his eyes and opens the boxes. “Super special with no green peppers, and roma five cheese. I got extra so you’d have leftovers.”  
“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” Missy asks, with her mouth full.  
“You deserve it! Plus, it’s our anniversary today.”  
“It’s what, now?”  
“50 years in the vault.” The Doctor takes a swig of his own beer.  
“Well, hip hip hooray. Only 950 to go.” She taps her beer can against his. “Cheers.”  
“Can’t we just celebrate? It’s a milestone. A nice round number, at least.”  
“Sure. Hey, what year is it outside?”  
The Doctor shrugs. “I’ll ask Nardole tomorrow, sometime in the 70s or 80s.”  
“Younger me is probably out there causing glorious mayhem.”  
“Younger me is probably going after her-- him, and grumbling the whole time.”  
“We were so cute back then.” Missy strokes her chin, imagining a beard, and cracks open a second beer.”  
“You gonna slow down on those?”  
“I thought we were celebrating.”  
“We are. We are.”  
They eat for a little bit in silence, and the Doctor grabs a second beer for himself.  
“Want me to put the boxes in the fridge?”  
“Sure.”  
Missy opens herself another drink, lounges on the floor on her stomach, waving her feet in the air, as the Doctor cleans up. When he’s done, she sits on the bed.  
“Cuddle time.” She pats the bed and makes a face.  
“Are we doing cuddle time tonight?”  
“Of course, you silly sausage. It’s our anniversary, remember?” She sprawls out on the bed.  
He sighs an exaggerated sigh and joins her. “Should I have even told you?”  
“I’m glad you did.”  
They both sigh, and drink, and Missy kisses the first bit of exposed skin she reaches, which happens to be his arm. They laugh at each other and smile. It’s good to smile, he thinks.  
Missy throws her empty can on the floor and shakes her hair down from its topknot. “Rub my back.”  
“So demanding.”  
“Shhh.”  
He does, of course, and plays with her hair. “You’re such a cat.”  
“Nahh, a mouse. You’re the cat. You’ve caught me.”  
“You’ll never be a mouse.”  
“Isn’t that your goal? Your thousand year plan?”  
“My goal was just to keep you alive. I don’t think I really thought past that.”  
“So the watching over my body for a thousand years thing?”  
“Just a bonus.”  
“My bodyyyy,” she repeats, sing-song.  
“That joke is 50 years too old.”  
“Still funny.”  
“Yeah, it is,” he says.  
He gives her a kiss. It’s meant to be another quick, chaste thing but she grabs his face and deepens it. Just a little tongue.  
“Don’t pretend to be scandalized. You’re the one bringing me alcohol and rolling around on my bed. You’re the one who brought me the bed.”  
“You have a point.”  
“Remember our first kiss?”  
“How can I forget?” he says, covering his face.  
“Aww. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” She puts on a silly voice. “Come help me with my homework, Koschei. There’s nowhere to sit but my bed, Koschei.”  
“I did not sound like that!”  
“The more things change, the more things stay the same.”  
“I hate how much you’re right,” he says. He puts his own empty can down on the nightstand and leans back against the pillows.  
Missy snuggles up next to him, her head on his chest.  
“Did you know that it was my first kiss? Not just with you, I mean. My first real kiss.”  
“I figured, but I don’t think you’d ever told me about it. It was mine too.” He holds her hand.  
“You were my first everything.”  
“I wasn’t your first heterosexual sex.”  
She sits up. “Yes, you were!”  
“I really didn’t know that. You waited for me?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I wasn’t interested until I got back to you.”  
He smiles, and she snuggles back into his chest.  
Missy sighs again. “Remember when I surprised you at 3W? First hetero kiss.”  
“Can we really count that?”  
“Can we not?”  
It’s the Doctor’s turn to sigh. “We have too much history.”  
“Not too much. Just enough history. And look at how much future we have.” She waves an arm in a gesture as if presenting the future to him.  
“At least 950 years.”  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“If you could get out and go anywhere, where would you go?”  
“Are we still quoting our younger selves, or are you actually asking?”  
“Actually asking.”  
She thinks for a moment.   
“Right now… I’d just go out and be around people. Any planet but Earth. I’d go out dancing and have a few drinks, enjoy myself. That’s it.”  
“You wouldn’t try to get another Cyberman army or anything?”  
“Ask me again next week. But now, no.”  
He shifts under her, pulls away. Missy closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to see him leave, but she doesn’t want to tell him, seem weak. The Doctor gets up and his footsteps on the hard floor echo through the vault. The TARDIS doors seem to slam shut. Missy turns over and puts a pillow over her head so she doesn’t have to see him dematerialize. Maybe she’ll suffocate. He’ll turn up next time and see a new face, that’ll show him.  
“Well, aren’t you coming?”  
She sits up, stunned. He’s standing in the doorway of his TARDIS, with a sparkly blue dress draped over one arm and a Louboutin shoe box tucked under the other.  
“I think you may be confusing me for your wife.”  
“Missy…”  
“Seriously, is that one of her dresses?”  
“Missy!”  
“Looks like it’d show an awful lot of skin.”  
He smiles. “Look after your body, remember? Stop joking and come over here.”  
She pats over to him. “Are you really offering what I think you’re offering?”  
He hands her the shoebox. “Don’t spoil the moment. Come on.”  
Missy steps into the TARDIS. It’s been a long time since she’s been in here. “You’re not supposed to let me out. That was part of the rules…”  
“Rules are meant to be broken. It’s been 50 years. Consider it a furlough.”  
“I’m not saying I don’t want to go.”  
“Then get dressed.”  
She does. The dress isn’t really her style, but it is pretty. It does, in fact, show a lot of skin. She starts to put her hair back up, but decides against it, combs through it quickly with her fingers, and leaves it down. The expensive silver shoes are more comfortable than they look.  
Missy steps out of the TARDIS bathroom and goes back to the console room. “Well, what do you think?”  
He’s beaming at her. Her dear Doctor, smiling brighter than a sun. “You look beautiful,” he says, and Missy knows he means it.  
She smiles back at him. “So, where are we going?”  
“We’re already here. It’s a hotel platform off Jobis. Very swanky.”  
“You’re sure about this? Last chance to say no and settle for a shag back in the vault.”  
He steps closer to her and grabs her hands. “Just enjoy it, for one night.”  
“One night,” she repeats, and they step out into a hallway. They can hear distant music, talking, and laughter. The Doctor has definitely found the right place. He must really be trying, Missy thinks.  
They walk, holding hands, and follow the music to a bar where a band is playing something slow that’s almost jazz. The dance floor is crowded, full of couples representing a lot of genders and a lot of species.   
They start to dance. They haven’t done this in a while, but it all comes back.  
“Stop trying to lead,” the Doctor says.  
Missy laughs, “Force of habit. Thank you for this, honestly.”  
“Of course. You’re very welcome. You deserve it.”  
“I don’t know if I do.”  
“You haven’t escaped in 50 years, and we both know you could.”  
“Where would I go, Thete?”  
“I don’t know. You’ve never seemed to have any difficulty finding places to go before.”  
“I was always just chasing you, pretty much. Plus, I don’t have a TARDIS now, and yours wouldn’t let me inside without you ordering her to.”  
“You don’t get bored?”  
“I do. I’m bored almost all the time, but Stockholm Syndrome is a hell of a drug.”  
They dance for a while. The music changes to something more upbeat, and Missy lifts her head from his shoulder.  
“Go buy me a drink?” she says.  
They head to the bar, where the Doctor orders them something close to gin and tonic. It’s good. After another round, Missy feels a little tipsy, but she doesn’t want to admit it. She’s having too much fun. They sit at a little table in the corner, just enjoying the people watching, holding hands.  
A new song starts. “Want to dance?” the Doctor asks.  
“Sure,” she says.   
They dance. Missy knows she must look silly, wiggling around in this little dress, but she doesn’t care. After a few songs, they’re sweating and fairly tired, so they sit again.  
“Another drink?” asks the Doctor.  
“You’re trying to get me drunk. I’d better not.”  
“You’re so good now. You’re so responsible.” He kisses her hand.  
“Thank you, my dear Doctor, but I’m afraid I have a long way to go.”  
“We’ve got time.”  
“Yes,” she says with a yawn. “So, when does the alien invasion start? Isn’t that how your fun nights out always end?”  
“Not always. Don’t jinx it.”  
She yawns again. “I’m tired. Are you tired?”  
“Want to go home?”  
“Not really.”  
“Want to get a room?”  
“Sounds fun.”  
They walk through the casino area to the hotel desk and book a room. It’s got a big bed, and a hot tub, and a nice view of Jobis.  
“It’s perfect,” Missy says. “A night out.” She kicks off her shoes and sits cross-legged on the bed, motioning for the Doctor to join her.  
“More cuddle time?”  
“Of course. Or we could test out the hot tub.”  
“Sounds vaguely unsanitary.”  
She laughs, and leans forward to kiss him on the nose.  
“Sitting like that, I can see right up your dress,” he says.  
“You picked it out.”  
“You’re not wearing anything underneath?”  
“You didn’t give me anything to put underneath, and this was more fun,” she says with a wink.  
He crawls on top of her, sliding his hands over her thighs. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him in closer. Their lips and tongues meet, and Missy makes small contented noises as her Doctor pushes the dress up further. His hands are everywhere. How many hands does he have, anyway? Her head is spinning.  
She’s taking all his clothes off, and laughing, and she wants him so bad. She needs him. He can’t get close enough. If they could be under the same skin, maybe that would do the trick. She’s probably drunker than she thought. Maybe he is, too.  
The Doctor is completely naked. Missy runs her fingers through the wispy grey hairs on his chest and laughs some more. Not at him, just at the situation. She’s so lucky. She lets down a little bit of the barrier around her mind, and pulls him in. They haven’t done it like this in ages, certainly not while she’s been in the vault. Maybe not even in these bodies. Remembering is too hard, right now.  
The Doctor is happy to get into her mind, she feels, and senses his barriers coming down too. All of them? This is how it’s gonna be, tonight. We’re not about to fuck like humans. This is a special occasion. Maybe she says that last part out loud, because the Doctor makes a kind of “mmmph” noise. His hands are between her legs and holding her face.   
Human and Time Lord sex at the same time? This is innovative, Doctor. She’s grabbing at him and pulling him closer, hooking her legs around him just so… he guides his cock into her and moves his other hand to her waist. Oh, the dress! She’s still got the dress on. Well, “on” in name only, it’s more of a belt now, but she find a way to pull it over her head and throw it out of the way.  
She sees his face in front of her, yes, but somewhere else she can see bright light and smell red grass. It feels like swimming in warm jelly, but the jelly is also your brain, and each motion brings another little wave of pleasure all around you. Time Lords don’t really do normal orgasms. There’s no real stopping point, when you’re going at it like this. They could go for hours.  
There are flashes of images, lights, sounds. She shouldn’t have her mind open like this, but she doesn’t care. She’s floating. Back down in their bodies, someone has an orgasm. Their minds are still spinning around and around. There’s another one. Oh. This one is hers. She’s falling, falling, landing inside her body again. Theta, where are you? Are you back yet? Yes, he’s panting. Breathless. They roll to the side and leave their foreheads pressed together and just stare into each other’s eyes, neither one wanting to shut off the telepathic barriers again. Let’s share some dreams, okay, yes, that was good. They sleep.  
In the morning, light from Jobis’s local star streams in through the picture window, and Missy wakes up. Sometime during the night they’ve pulled the sheets up, and it’s warm. So warm and comfy. Oh. Her mind’s still open… can’t let anything fall out, now. She closes it gently, hoping he won’t notice, but he wakes up.  
“Hey,” he says.  
“Good morning.”  
“Did you have fun last night?”  
“You know I did,” Missy replies  
Is the Doctor blushing? He’s blushing. He’s so cute.  
“I haven’t, ah, done that in a while,” he tells her.  
“Same. I guess we weren’t too out of practice,” she says. “Nice call on the whole combo thing. If the Deca could see us now.”  
“Mmhm.” he kisses her.  
“Back to the TARDIS?”  
“Can’t we get breakfast first?”  
“Why are you always eating?”  
“Why are you answering all my questions with questions?”  
“Because I love you, and you love a good question.” She ruffles his hair.  
“Do you really?”  
“Do I really what?”  
“Love me.”  
She yawns. “I’ve always loved you, you idiot. Now take me to some kind of grungy diner somewhere on Earth and then drop me off back in my beautiful prison.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I know. Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wrote this because I wanted the pizza place by my parents' house to somehow be written into Doctor Who.


End file.
